1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component with a core combining a first core and a second core. The first core is wound by a coil. The second core with a plate shape is attached to the first core to form a magnetic path connecting to the first core.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to coil components used as pulse transformers or so, there is a demand for coil components combining two cores of a core with a drum shape and a core with a plate shape, not for coil components using a toroidal core, from a request such as miniaturization, low profile, and rationalization of assembling process.
A coil component has a core combining a first core wound by a coil and a second core with a plate shape attached to the first core to form a magnetic path connecting to the first core, and has a rectangular parallelepiped outer shape suitable for surface mounting (JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2008-34777 etc.).